The world turtle
by hubis
Summary: What is Great A'Tuin doing he or she has stopped as always the fate of the disc lies in the hands of a bunch of heroes the last ones Contains all important heroes from the first 30 books Please read and write me reviews then ill write more!
1. Chapter 1

In a universe on the edge of reality in an astral plain that was never meant to fly, The Discworld flies through the cosmos on the back of four giant elephants that in turn stand on the back of Great A'Tuin the world turtle. Philosophers on the Disc are constantly trying to find out what it is the Giant turtle actually thinks about and it was uncertain what the Turtle was thinking when for no apparent reason the Great Turtle who since the creation of the multverse had plodded continuously through the universe-1 stopped.

In the huge city of Ankh-Morpork more famous more for it smell than its size, a wave of bright octarine flooded through the city noticed only by those individuals of a magical persuasion. By a freak chance as the wave of light past the palace, the Patrician of Ankh-Morpork looked up through the window of the oblong office into the teeming street outside the palace-2 and sighed "Damn wizards" he said as he was about to yell for his messenger but then he remembered the new invention of Leonard's he had want to try out. The patrician reached under his desk that was piled high with the latest spy report from the thieves and assassins guilds and pressed one of the three rather small green buttons concealed under it the three buttons each had little labels under them they read.

: 1.WATCH.

: 2. ROBERTSON-3.

: 3 WIZARDS.

He pressed the third one. "Somebody better have a good explanation for this" he said under his breath.

When the Patrician had pressed the small green button it had turned a light on in a small compartment in his desk which woke up a rather large overfed imp. The imp climbed out of bed grumpily and walked over to his door and opened it, it led into a giant4 rubber tube. The tube was connected to what Leonard de Quirm called "A large metal tube you speak into to make sound travel better" device on the patricians desk and the tube split in three at one point one led to unseen university, one to Robertson's office, and another to the main watchhouse. When the Imp reached the main tube he yelled "One second, trying to connect you" then the imp walked along the wire until it split into three where he pulled across two rubber slides blocking the tubes leading to the watchhouse and Robinsons office. "Your connected" yelled the imp.

The Patrician picked up Leonard's device, he was quite exited to se if it would work it could become very useful. He spoke into one cup shaped object holding the other one to his ear and said "Come here Ridcully, I need you."

1-For no apparent reason

2- The patrician of Ankh had recently realised he wasn't playing fair all the other kingdoms had a leader and then the 2nd in command/deputy/Grand adviser who sole purpose appeared to be to try to double cross the King/Emperor/Commander to try to get his job so the patrician had made the new post of deputy patrician and in the last three months he had had more than twenty deputy patricians Robinson was the latest

3- Some people never learn

4- From the imp's perspective

5- The patrician had been taught at the assassins guild and all assassins learnt to see into the octarine what you couldn't see could kill you.


	2. Chapter 2

The after affects of Great A'Tuin stopping in the middle of his never ending journey where more severe than first thought, strange events happened all over the disc. In Ankh-Morpork the huge wave of octirine played havoc with all magical activities as it drained all the magic in its path. This was most noticeably in the library of unseen university where the librarian was left unable to speak from the shock of seeing for the first time in five thousand years that all the books in the great library stopped glowing, this was such an alien event for the librarian he even forgot about his lunch time banana ration, which was meant it was obviously very severe if it cause a ape to forget about bananas it had to be at least a 2 on the apocralypse scale. Although these magical upsets only lasted a few minutes they still upset the wizards spells enough to turn six people into frogs, three into geese and one rather unfortunate student into a fish-1.

The affects were felt all over the disc in the sand swept land of Klatch small parts of there vast desert turned in to the rare metal octiron which exited many of the countries nomads who where rather upset when the precious metal in the saddle bags turned back to sand a few minutes later.

In the Ramtops sheep were born with six head which was incredibly even by ramtops standards-3, I mean three yes four was rare and there had been two recorded events of five heads but never six, who would want a six headed sheep.

In the recently discovered continent known as fourecks, well in fact nothing much really happened because all the magic that reaches the mysterious continent is still being sucked through time to aid the continents actual creation.

It was the rimward island of Krull that suffered worst because of a freak earthquake cause by the build up of magic half of it capital city also called Krull fell over the edge of the disc.

In the Agatean empire there where several severe storms with rains of fish, small glass bottles, pink candyfloss and in one unfortunate mans case a small goat, the unfortunate mans name was in fact twoflower but we will get back to that later lets just say that strange things where happening, that is, stranger than normal.

-1 Luckily somebody managed to get him into a glass of water-2 just in time.

-2 Although the water was from the Ankh so is only just classed as water (ish).

-3 The ramtops is a leak point for all the disc's excess magic


	3. Chapter 3

On top of the discworld which flies through space on top of the world turtle great A'Tuin or at least stays still in space on top of the world turtle great A'Tuin, lies Cori Celesti the huge mountain of the gods. Atop the mountain there lies the city of the gods where all the most powerful god live including Blind Io chief of the god. It is here where the gods play games of dice with the fates of mortal men, Fate always wins unless you cheat.

It was a rare event for something magical to happen and no God owning up to it so Blind Io had called a meeting of every major god on the disc and was going to sort this out.

"_So who done it then" _said Blind Io "_Was it you that done it, I know it was you what done it I saw you now own up-_1_" _he said to a rather junior god of freak landslides in rural areas. "_No"_ said the junior god rather nervously.

"I think we can safely say that it wasn't any of us" said Fate

"_Then who was it then_" said Blind Io

"Errrr" Said Fate

"It was someone more powerful than us" said a voice behind Blind Io he turned around

"_Lady how nice of you to join us_" said Blind Io

" Less of the sarcasm please at least I was out finding out what was going on."

"_There is no one more powerful than the god we are more powerful than anybody_"

"Actually Io there are two being more powerful than the god"

"_WHO?"_

"The most powerful being is in fact Death but it is not him who caused this."

"_Then who did?"_

"It was the one who lies beneath your feet."

"_What Cori Celesti?"_

"No deeper than that" said the lady with some annoyance

" _The disc?"_

"Guess again" said the Lady

There was a sharp intake of breath behind the lady she span round and said "Ah the great god Om seems to know what im talking about.

"Yes of course" said Om as he stood up "It's the world turtle isn't it. Its stopped"

There was dead silence from the rest of the Gods when they heard this-2 "Please go on" said the lady warmly "But if he has stopped it must mean" Om gasped as the answer dawned on him "It must mean that he's ….. Blind Io has a very nice robe on today all white but with a gold stripe down the side hmm oh wait the conversation err sorry …..if its true it would mean the end of the disc the apocralypse." Finished Om "Exactly" said the lady "now I suggest we work together to solve this" there was a general murmur of agreement around the table "Good let get started then"

-1 Gods generally acted like humans so when it came to asking questions they imitated the Ankh Morpork city watch and unfortunately Blind Io liked watching Sergeant Detritus who method of questioning was usually along the lines of "It was you what done it wasn't it, own up," and can go on patiently asking for hours until the questionee gives in. The only thing that will defeat him is an outright denial.

-2 Gods have the attention span of a dead nat and most had been whispering to each other while Blind Io wasn't looking.


End file.
